Always Protected
by grungekitty
Summary: Then she looked up. She looked up with those eyes. Those pathetic looking eyes! What was wrong with him? He was so close to ending his enemy! Why wouldn't his hand move? The one obstacle Skeleton King could never get past. One little piece that will protect his children for as long as time itself exist. (wow, that was ALL lines from the story! XD)


**ok...was writing something else**

**aaaaand**

**DETOUR!**

**I heard 3OH!3 "still around"**

**and I still don't know what I'm doing! o_O**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Skeleton King had the hyper force on their knees in front of him. All but defeated, held by formless.

All of their heads hung low. No struggle left in any one of them. The look in their eyes was pure defeat. They were exhausted and just couldn't fight anymore. They were just waiting to either be locked in a dungeon, or (hopefully) killed quickly.

Antauri was out of wisdom.

SPRX was out of taunts.

Gibson was out of plans.

Otto was out of optimism.

Nova was out of courage.

And Chiro was out of luck.

Skeleton King walked casually to them from his throne. This is all he ever wanted. they all looked so...so...so completely hopeless!

"well, well!" Skeleton King said "We finally reached this point!"

No one gave a response. This put a smile on his face.

Skeleton King lifted his hand, dark energy surrounding it. He was ready to come down and end a monkey's life.

Then she looked up. She looked up with those eyes. Those pathetic looking eyes!

His hand shook. Nova's eyes were hitting a nerve he didn't even have anymore!

His hand was frozen in air. It wouldn't budge

What was wrong with him!? He was so close to ending his enemy! Why wouldn't his hand move!?

Skeleton King tried to force his hand down. With all his might! He couldn't bring it down on her!

Nova kept looking at him, with _that look_. She was waiting for the end she knew was coming. That they all knew was coming!

Skeleton King was standing there, just standing there! He still couldn't get his hand to move down for the life of him!

"This is ridiculous!" he thought "I should be able to do this! _WHY CAN'T I DO THIS!?_"

Skeleton King focused all his anger and frustration into his hand. until he finally got it to move. Barely an inch.

_**YOU ######! THAT'S MY BABY GIRL!**_

Then Skeleton King's hand stopped suddenly. It took him a moment to realize that his attack hand been launched at the wall, not the monkey.

Skeleton King was shell shocked. He stumbled back to his throne and sat in a very sloppy manner.

By now, the hyper force noticed his hesitation, and eventual failure, to do the one thing he's always wanted. They managed to look at each other, exchanging unsaid words.

_What's wrong?  
__Why didn't he do it?  
__Should we be happy, or twice as scared?  
__What's happening?_

"What's wrong with you, you insolent dolt!?" Skeleton King hissed at himself "It's a simple task! You've done it many times before! ...What's wrong _now_!?"

The team didn't know what to make of it. Skeleton King was talking to himself. _Insulting_ himself! Why?

"I should of known you wouldn't die!" Skeleton King muttered "I should of known that you'd pop up when it was the most inconvenient! ...I should of known that you wouldn't let me!"

_I don't care what I have to do! I've let you take everything! my body, my soul, my heart, my powers, my knowledge, my home, my life! But I will NEVER, do you hear me? _**NEVER **_let you take my children! I will fight till then end of time to protect them from you! That is the one line You will NOT cross! You'll sooner die then end them! I swear it!_

Skeleton King snarled, then sighed.

"This battle will never end will it?" he said solemnly "So close! yet _you're _still there, the last obstacle I have to face! The only thing left for me to end, get rid of, over come! The last wall between me and ultimate victory! Yet I will never beat you! You'll always get the last laugh!...Because my last obstacle...is myself!"

The monkeys looked up, they knew what happened. The Alchemist had left a tiny part behind. Their guardian angel that would never let Skeleton King do it! One little piece that will protect his children for as long as time itself exist. The one obstacle Skeleton King could never get past. No matter what he did, A father's love for his children was one of the few things left in reality that was too strong for even Skeleton King to oppose or corrupt.

The team found enough hope to smile, each of them. They wouldn't be here much longer.

But the smile was really from this new knowledge! That the Alchemist was always there. Would always _be _there!

And that they would always be protected. No matter what.

Always!

* * *

**wow! 0.0**

**that was...**

**AWESOME! :D**

**Where did that come from!? I don't even know! I don't even care!**

**^v^**

**I'm proud!**

**which is rare! SO DON'T BE MEAN!**

**:P**

_**oh yeah!**_

**I'm not dead...just...**_**busy**_

**truth is, I'm not even sure where I've been at!**

**this last few weeks have been a blur!**

**sleep, school, and talking to Tauria**

**we've been mean to Antauri! XD**

**and I've been trying harder with the grammar! (key word "**_**TRYING**_**")**

**but I have a few stories that I started before I decided to do that**

**so in the near future**

**it'll be 50/50 on whenever there are complete sentences or not *anime sweatdrop***

**-grungekitty**


End file.
